THE WORLD AGAINST A LIFE
by legendary white wing
Summary: Here is another version of the end of the annihilation of the earth


THE WORLD AGAINST A LIFE

Remember Mikey was kidnapped by the triceratons he wanted to have information on the kraang but he had not much he wanted to kill him but Mikey told them that he knew all the hideout of the kraang in their size the chief then the guard In life and decided to take him to the Emperor  
\- ho great emperor I brought you a unic creature and who knows very well the dimension x!  
\- really i listen to you creature !  
\- ad I want to do a deal I help you destroy the kraang only if you leave the earth alone!  
\- as you know even if you managed to beat the kraang it will remain on earth!  
\- me and my family will take care of it we hate the kraang and we have the duty to protect our city to see the world of its monster!  
\- and well in case deal concludes, Captain Mozart go to tell our troops to stop the generator of black hole and to return we all leave immediately for the dimension x!  
\- at your command !l  
The captain recalled the troops who were on land the tortoises and their friends did not understand what was happening but before he knew what the whole fleet of triceraton had disappeared  
\- ho no MIKEY!  
\- he ... take hims i cant belive it , all but not his!  
\- my son … !  
\- my little brother gone forever no NO I refuse to believe it!  
The three turtle had heartbroken he was having trouble believing that their little brother may be dead but another thing happened Splinter had made the mistake of allying himself with Shredder who always wanted one thing his to kill Splinter And he finally seized his chance he sneaked behind him and pierced him with his two blade the three brother had seen nothing come their father would die before their eyes and Shredder finally happy of his victory let the turtle crying lost the loss of being The most expensive it had.  
Suddenly the fleet of triceraton reappeared from the ship came to remove the generator and Mikey was back on earth his brother had barely believed their eyes their little brother was back and the earth was saving  
\- Mikey little brother you are alive, I am too glad to see you again, who is happend over there?  
\- I have a deal I helped them to destroy the kraang and they had spared the earth and he kept word he gave me a mission for me and you his to destroy what remains of the kraang!  
\- I do not come back to you and so the savior of the earth Mikey you are really the best but you must know that when you were not the Shredder has taken away a precious life!  
\- do not tell me he killed Leo!  
\- not Leo is not!  
\- then its who?  
\- well … !  
\- tell me guys!  
\- his master Splinter Mikey, Shredder managed to kill our father!  
\- no, no no no his wrong tell me that his wrong Donnie!  
\- look by yourself!  
Mikey looked he had tears in his eyes he joined Leo and saw the lifeless body of his father and began to cry never Mikey will not have cried it until minute later his brother one of the separated but he did not want Leaving his father he loved so much he may have had no choice and with all their friends he did the funeral of master Splinter he was all in shock, he was a great master ninja who loved his sons and they would have all wanted The thing ended otherwise but unfortunately he could not change the pass and he left one after another leaving the turtle alone in their grief and she that minute later he returned the heart break home they sat and said No word Raph went into the dojo he went into his father's room and he saw two beautiful katana and a word and he knew who he was for and took care not to hurt himself and brought them to Leo  
\- Leo I found her her for you he had got word with!  
\- show my dear son that his two blades face you the new master of the family and help you to help your brother in need "Splinter!  
His three brother stood in front of him and bowed with the respect that he and had a new life going to start and new combat going to engage for our four brother.

END


End file.
